La Leyenda del Rubi de Fuego
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Spike debe luchar con sus instintos de dragon recien despertados, ¿podra evitar convertirse nuevamente en un peligro para los que ama?
1. Capitulo 1

Era una sensación extraña, tantas emociones mezcladas, pena, ira consigo mismo, alegría, miedo, amor, todas en pocos minutos y en rápida sucesión, pero la que más le preocupaba era esa pequeña sensación… el deseo, la necesidad de tener más, y mas, cada vez más, hasta tenerlo todo.

Levanto su pequeña mano, comparándola con la marca que hacía solo unos cuantos minutos esa mano había creado en el suelo, aun podía distinguir los restos del carro de flores que había aplastado hace unos momentos, pertenecía a una vieja pony, amiga de la abuela Smith, y él le había quitado su forma de ganarse la vida.

Y seguía ahí, el ansia, el hambre, la necesidad de tener cada vez mas…

Una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento, no solo una voz, era La Voz, esa hermosa y angelical voz

-¿Spike?, Solo tengo que decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

El joven dragón volteo, incrédulo

-¿Orgullosa?, ¿De _mi_?

-Si, fuiste tú el que evito que… bueno… tu mismo, destruyera Ponyville. Eres mi héroe, Spikey-Wikey.

los ojos del dragón se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras la joven pony se acercaba, y le plantaba sus labios en la  
>mejilla…<p>

…Mas, Mas, Mas, tiene que ser mío, todo, todo….

Las semanas que siguieron fueron difíciles, las labores de reconstrucción se hicieron rápidamente, organizadas por Twilight, algunos soldados de Canterlot fueron enviados desde el castillo para ayudar, curiosamente no se trataban de los soldados de siempre, sino de la guardia personal de la princesa Luna, luciendo sus armaduras negras. La mayoría de los ponies habían sido comprensivos con Spike, pero otros se mostraban realmente  
>molestos con el hecho de que el joven dragón no recibiera castigo alguno, o peor aún, que se le permitiera seguir viviendo en Ponyville.<p>

Este resentimiento era muy evidente para Spike, y solo hacía que su culpa fuera más grande, así como esa maldita sensación de vacío, la necesidad de tener. Pero todo se compensaba, porque en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el momento más aterrador y al mismo tiempo mas hermoso de su vida, cuando, a punto de morir, intento confesar sus sentimientos a su hermosa musa y esta, colocando gentilmente su delicada pesuña en sus labios le hizo callar y comprender que ella ya lo sabía y que… ¿tal vez?, eran correspondidos. La misma Rarity se comportaba más cercana a él, más abierta, más amable, y luciendo ese magnífico collar en el que un rubí rojo fuego colgaba, el mismo rubio que él le había entregado como muestra de amor, el mismo rubí que había sido clave en su  
>despertar.<p>

...Mas, lo necesito, lo quiero, es mío...

Otra noche más sin poder dormir, el miedo era mayor al deseo de descansar. La primera noche después del incidente, apenas le pareció cerrar los ojos cuando los abrió nuevamente, después de la media noche, ya no estaba en su cama, estaba en las estanterías, tratando de esconder los libros favoritos de Twilight en un agujero en el suelo, ahora no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia y permitir que el instinto lo dominara, no podía permitirse cambiar de nuevo, lastimar a sus amigos, lastimar a Twilight… lastimar a Rarity.

Repentinamente tuvo otra sensación, familiar, pero tenía algo diferente – Buaaarp- y con una llama un pergamino apareció, pero… ¿Una llama y un pergamino negros?, tomo el pergamino y estuvo a punto de despertar a Twilight pero noto una pequeña palabra en este: "Spike". Lleno de curiosidad lo desenvolvió:

"Mi muy apreciado Spike el dragón.

Solicito vuestra presencia, excelentísimo asistente de la gran Twilight Sparkle, en el pequeño bosquecillo de robles que se encuentra al poniente del pueblo de Ponyville para tratar asuntos que conciernen a vuestras preocupaciones así como a vuestro futuro. Le espero a la tercera hora después del cenit lunar.

Atentamente

La princesa de la noche, emperatriz de las estrellas y gobernante de las revoluciones del astro de la noche.  
>Princesa Luna de Ecuestria"<p>

Vayaque si hacia frio, Spike conocía el bosque, pero no estaba muy seguro de que era el cenit lunar, así que corrió, ahora trataba de recuperar el aliento y daba gracias de poder generar llamas, un movimiento en los arbustos lo sobresalto, un unicornio de color negro y ojos dorados, protegido con una armadura que parecía hecha de obsidiana salió de estos y le hablo abruptamente

-Llegas tarde, dragón, su alteza te está esperando

y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico la dirección. Spike camino, seguido muy de cerca por el poco amigable guardia, y se encontró en un claro, la princesa estaba sentada de espaldas, absorta en el cielo nocturno, mientras que su crin semejante a una nebulosa obscura flotaba en la brisa nocturna. Se dio vuelta y sonrió a Spike.

–Saludos, Joven dragón, me alegro de contar con el favor de vuestra presencia, disculpad, ¿podríais dejarnos solos un momento por favor?

Dicho esto el unicornio se dio la vuelta, pero sin dejar de mirar amenazadoramente a Spike, regreso, dos pegasos, con armaduras similares y alas que parecían más de murciélago, salieron de entre los árboles y se alejaron.

Luna le indico a Spike con un movimiento de la cabeza que se sentara a su lado.

-Estoy al corriente de vuestra situación, joven amigo, es nuestro deseo ayudaros, como muestra de gratitud para vos y vuestra hermana Twilight Sparkle

y en este momento la joven princesa bajo la vista

–Y porque sé que es la culpa… y que es tener la oscuridad en el interior.

Luna se levanto y camino un poco, regresando su vista al cielo, a la luna que fue su prisión durante mil años.

–Esto que os voy a comunicar es un secreto que solo mi querida hermana conoce, ella sigue dentro de  
>mí, Nightmare Moon aun existe, aun trata de controlarme, es parte de mí, como vuestra avaricia es parte de vos por ser un dragón, y tanto Nightmare Moon como esta avaricia nos seguirán por siempre.<p>

Spike se sintió destrozado, tenía la esperanza de que la princesa usara su magia para "curarlo" ella se volvió, y cariñosamente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del dragón.

–Tenéis que enfocaros, mi joven amigo, enfocar esos deseos, yo me concentro en el amor de mi hermana, el amor de mis queridos súbditos, en cumplir mi deber para con ellos, en crear hermosas noches que cobijen sus ensoñaciones o exciten su sentido de la maravilla y su curiosidad.

Se alejo un poco y miro a Spike a los ojos

-¿No tenéis algo en que enfocaros?, ¿un amor al cual dedicar vuestras energías?

…Míos, tienen que ser todos míos, solo para mi… sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus caricias, serán mías todas ellas, yo me las ganare…


	2. Capitulo 2

-Rayooos, ¿Cómo demonios consigo que siempre se me haga tarde?

Spike corría rápidamente por la calle principal de Ponyville, acababa de ayudar a Cheerilee a reparar un pizarrón que tres potrillas rompieron y nuevamente estaba retrasado para llegar con Rarity.

Rarity…. Estos últimos meses habían sido maravillosos, solo con pensar en ella hacían que su alma se llenara de sensaciones agradables…. Y hacían más débil aquella otra sensación. Afortunadamente había tenido tiempo de comprar un ramo de flores, la vieja pony parecía haberle perdonado lo que hizo… o tal vez lo olvido, como sea, no podía hacer esperar a…

-¡Hey!, ¡cuidado!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien compañero?

Cuando Spike pudo enfocar la vista se encontró con la mirada entre preocupada y divertida de Applejack… y una muy molesta Rainbow Dash con un feo golpe en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, tengo algo de prisa, bastante prisa de hecho, ¿estás bien Rainbow?

-Estaba bien comiendo unas manzanas hasta que un tonto cabeza escamosa casi me saca un ojo y me mete un montón de flores en la boca.

Spike empezó a mirar frenéticamente a los alrededores.

-Aquí compañero, ten más cuidado, a la señorita glamour no le gustan las cosas maltratadas.

Spike estaba seguro que si las escamas de un dragón pudieran sonrojarse ahora brillaría más que el rubí, Applejack le entrego el ramo guiñándole un ojo

–Ten pequeño, ahora mueve tus piernas si quieres llegar a tiempo.

-¿Pequeño?, ¿estás ciega?, es casi tan grande como…mhhhmm.

Applejack sonreía mientras mantenía la manzana presionada contra la boca de Rainbow Dash

–Vamos, vete ya, te espero mañana para recoger el maíz.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo, el comentario de Rainbow le preocupaba un poco, pero tal vez solo estaba enojada por el golpe y trataba de molestarlo, llego a la casa de Rarity, afortunadamente todos los trabajos que había estado haciendo debían de haberlo puesto en forma, ya que no estaba cansado y había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Se detuvo un momento a arreglarse sus escamas y el ramo, y toco el timbre.

Rarity apareció algunos minutos después, usando un hermoso sombrero y una bufanda que combinaban con sus maravillosos ojos.

-¡Oh!, ¿para mí?, que amable, no debiste de haberte molestado, son hermosas.

-Heee, si, gracias, digo de nada, digo, no fue nada.

Rarity puso las flores en un pequeño florero, que también había sido un regalo, al igual que el joyero que estaba al lado, y lo que había dentro del joyero… sin olvidar el regalo más hermoso y más preciado.

-No deberías de molestarte, te vas a quedar sin el dinero que ganas con todos esos trabajos.

-No hago los trabajos por el dinero, de hecho solo acepto el pago por que los ponies insisten en pagarme, tu sabes que me ayuda a distraerme de la sensación, además el dinero solo lo uso para…

El dragón se detuvo, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo?, ya casi se lo había dicho, ¿acaso necesitaba estar a punto de morir otra vez?, además ella ya lo sabía ¿cierto?

-Hey, estas muy serio, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí o vas a llevarme al café?

-Claro, claro, lo siento.

Emprendieron el camino, la pequeña comida fue muy agradable, Rarity hablaba hasta por los codos, pero a diferencia de lo que pasaba con Twilight el estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

-…Y creo que será lo que todo el mundo en Canterlot usara para primavera-verano, dime, ¿te gustaría acompañarme mañana a comprar la tela?

- Oh, rayos, lo siento, pero ya tengo un compromiso con Applejack.

-No hay problema Spikey-Wikey, entiendo, de todos modos ya me dedicas demasiado tiempo a mi sola. Estoy aun mas orgullosa de ti, has crecido mucho…. ¡oh!, ¡lo siento!, no te pongas así, me refiero a que has cambiado mucho tu forma de ser, para bien, bueno, siento dejarte, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

Rarity se bajo de su silla y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se miraron por un momento, antes de que Rarity se alejara con un trote elegante, ¿acaso se había sonrojado un poco?

El dragón no tenía muy claro como había llegado a casa, saludo a Twilight, que como de costumbre estaba leyendo varios libros en la planta baja, o por lo menos eso creía, no estaba muy seguro, a ella no le importo mucho de todos modos, ya estaba acostumbrada a la falta de atención de su querido compañero al regresar de sus paseos con Rarity.

Spike se acostó, los trabajos en Sweet Apple Acres comenzaban antes de que saliera el sol, así que necesitaba un buen descanso y acostarse temprano, se cubrió con su pequeña manta… pequeña en efecto, no le cubría los pies, eso era raro… bajo, asustado.

-¿Twilight?, necesito preguntarte algo, ¿estoy… estoy creciendo, cierto?

La joven unicornio suspiro, cerro el libro de astronomía que tenía enfrente y se acerco a Spike.

-¿Recuerdas que después de lo que paso le escribí una carta a la princesa Celestia para pedirle más información sobre los dragones?, fue muy amable y me envió muchos libros muy útiles.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, el grande sabia a bota vieja, no me dejaste lamer la cubierta después.

-Por supuesto que no, tonto, es un libro muy viejo, y es muy útil.

El librose acerco flotando, envuelto en un suave resplandor purpura

–Tiene mucha información acerca de los dragones ¿sabias que ya vivían en Equestria mucho antes que los ponies?, ¡Incluso hay una leyenda de un dragón llamado Antares Cola llameante, que voló muy alto y se convirtió en estrella, mira!

le mostro una ilustración, similar a los vitrales del palacio, que retrataba a un enorme dragón rojo rodeado de llamas con las alas extendidas contra un cielo estrellado.

-¡Twilight!

-Perdón, bueno, para empezar Zecora tenía razón, en parte, el desarrollo físico de un dragón está controlado mayoritariamente por su desarrollo espiritual, debido a que solo recibías libros en tu cumpleaños tu... hmmm, "hambre" no se había activado, en una familia de dragones los padres saben cómo alimentar esta "hambre", en tu caso se disparo cuando recibiste muchos regalos de forma inesperada… y cuando empezaste a robar cosas, fue demasiado para tu espíritu, como cuando un pony como cosas poco saludables y engorda.

Ahora lo que está pasando es que tu alma está recibiendo el "alimento" adecuado, si, estas creciendo y es más rápido que cuando vivíamos en Canterlot, pero es diferente a la ultima vez, más lento y mas harmonioso, te vez muy bien, crecerás como uno de esos impresionantes dragones que habíamos visto antes.

-Si, uno por poco cubre todo Ponyville con una nube de cenizas y humo durante cien años y el otro casi nos mata solo porque me comí unas cuantas joyas.

-Bueno, eso es lo malo de ser criado por dragones, pero tú fuiste criado por ponies, estoy segura de que crecerás como todo un caballero, lo único que necesitas es controlar tu "hambre", y darle de comer lo adecuado, seguir con lo que estás haciendo, es muy bueno.

-Por supuesto, esos trabajos me mantienen ocupado y no tengo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa, pero aun así…

-No creo que sean los trabajos, y realmente no creo que no puedas pensar en otra cosa.

La unicornio restregó cariñosamente su cabeza en la del dragón, que ya casi estaba a la misma altura.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, desde ese paseo que diste en la noche has estado comportándote maravillosamente, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y sé que no soy la única, ahora descansa, Big Macintosh es amable pero es un jefe firme, no le gustara que su nuevo ayudante se la pase bostezando.


	3. Capitulo 3

Vaya que si había sido un día largo. Pero había valido la pena, ser capaz de generar llamas lo había convertido en la estrella del equipo de clima desde hacía varios años.

Había terminado de derretir la nieve de su parte antes de lo programado y ahora tenía oportunidad de rascarse un poco la espalda, las alas le seguían molestando, aunque ya no tanto como cuando aparecieron hace algunos meses, de acuerdo a Rainbow Dash ya tenían el tamaño suficiente para sostenerlo en el aire.

Tamaño… el tamaño significa problemas, cada vez se tenía que concentrar en trabajos mas y mas pesados para distraerse, y por supuesto, pasar cada vez más tiempo con Rarity, pero eso no tenía nada de malo, excepto que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Twilight.

Una delicada voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, bajo la vista para encontrarse con Fluttershy que movía nerviosamente una de sus patas delanteras

-Hola Spike, hmmm, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarnos con los nidos, si no es mucha molestia, claro, si no estás ocupado, ¿estás ocupado?, lo siento, no debí haberte molestado.

Spike acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la pegaso

–No hay problema, ya termine con mi parte, además no puedo decirle que no a mi instructora de vuelo.

Fluttershy sonrió y se alejo dando pequeños saltos. El dragón la miro unos momentos y después volteo hacia el cielo, ahora su vista, oído y olfato eran más agudos y podía ver a Rainbow Dash sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de que estaba bastante alto discutiendo con una pegaso gris de crin amarilla y expresión un poco rara

–Heeeeeey-, grito,

Rainbow giro y bajo unos pocos metros

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya termine mi parte y necesitan mi ayuda con los nidos en el equipo de los animales, parece que no les dejaste ningún pegaso para que pudieran subirlos a los arboles.

-¿Si?, pues qué pena, pero este invierno fue muy duro y los necesite a todos para mover las nubes, está bien vete, nos vemos pasado mañana para tu primera lección.

Había pasado el festival de primavera. Spike estaba un poco desvelado y había comido bastante, pero se sentía muy bien. Caminaba lentamente llevando a Twilight sentada en sus hombros con sus patas delanteras sobre la cabeza. Era gracioso, antes ella lo llevaba cómodamente sobre su espalda, ahora él era tres veces más alto que ella y no le cansaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba haciendo

-... Entonces anoche comprobé mi teoría, ¡en las estrellas el tiempo pasa mucho más lento, o incluso no pasa en lo absoluto!. Supongo a que se debe a que están más allá del sol y la luna. Necesitare comunicarme con las princesas para comprobar si es cierto por supuesto, ¿estarán muy ocupadas?, debo preparar bien mis teorías  
>para presentárselas y…<p>

-Siento interrumpirte pero ya casi llegamos

-Excelente, ¿y cómo te sientes?

-Perfecto, tengo meses haciendo los ejercicios que me recomendó Rainbow Dash.

-Me refiero a lo que planeas hacer después.

-Aun no sé cómo voy a encontrar las palabras, estoy muy nervioso, ¡demonios, olvide la bolsa, tenemos que regresar!

-Tranquilo Romeo, la tengo justo aquí, ¿No quieres un bigote para tener más confianza?

Spike rio -No, gracias, creo que primero aprenderé a volar, y luego me concentrare en lo más difícil.

Llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy, el último comentario de Twilight le trajo muchos recuerdos agradables, de tiempos más sencillos. Estaba a punto que agregar más felices, pero ya no estaba muy seguro de eso, si todo funcionaba bien este sería el día más feliz de su vida.

Todas estaban ya ahí. Extrañamente el lugar estaba más bien decorado como una fiesta de cumpleaños que como una sesión de entrenamiento. Spike deposito cariñosamente a Twilight en el suelo.

Ella observo los globos, el confeti y las serpentinas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

-Se que probablemente me vaya a arrepentir de preguntar esto pero… Pinkie, ¿Por qué?

-Pues obvio, duh, Spikey va a aprender a volar hoy así que debemos de festejar, además siento que hoy va a ser un día especial.

-¿Y porque tienes un pollo de goma en la cabeza?

-Duh, ya te dije que será un día especial, obvio.

Spike saludo a todas llegando con Rarity al final, este se agacho y ella restregó su cabeza con la de él.

-¿Para qué son las pacas de heno?– pregunto Spike.

Applejack se adelanto. –Rainbow Dash me los pidió, no me dijo exactamente por qué.

-Son para un ejercicio- dijo ella, ya estaba en el cielo

-¿Podemos empezar esto ya?, tengo que ver a Soarin.

-Oh, ¿en serio?, ¿Soarin?- Contesto Twilight con un tono burlón, provocando un enrojecimiento en las mejillas de la pegaso, y una risita de las demás ponies.

-¡E… es para preparar nuestro siguiente show!, es algo totalmente profesional

Intervino Rarity, mientras se recargaba de manera cariñosa en Spike.

-Vamos cariño, no hay nada de malo en tener a alguien especial junto a ti, ya ves a nuestra querida Pinkie, felizmente casada y con tres adorables potrillas.

-Co...Como sea, empecemos esto.

Cuatro largas horas después Spike flotaba sobre el bosque, no lo hacía de manera tan graciosa como Fluttershy, que extendía nerviosa sus patas delanteras y lo sostenía cuando este se ladeaba.

-¡Vamos!, más fuerza a esas alas, ¿Acaso quieres estrellarte?

Spike volteo a ver a Rainbow, que le devolvió una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción, Fluttershy también sonreía, Volvió su vista al suelo, Applejack asentía lentamente, mientras le hacía con su pata la vieja señal de la granja  
>que significaba buen trabajo. Pinkie Pie… ¿acaso estaba saltando mientras movía el pollo de un lado a otro con su boca?, finalmente poso su vista sobre Twilight y Rarity, ambas unicornios le sonreían ampliamente, Twilight incluso<br>tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, una nube cubrió el sol y proyecto una sombra sobre ellas, lastima, pensó el dragón, era un bonito día…

Entonces vio las expresiones de completo miedo y horror en el rostro de las dos ponies que tanto significaban en su vida, Fluttershy emito un ruido apenas audible, Spike giro la cabeza para ver detrás suyo, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un borrón de movimiento antes de que algo lo golpeara con una fuerza increíble y lo mandara directamente hacia el suelo, destrozando un árbol en su camino, cuando pudo enfocar nuevamente su vista, vio a un enorme dragón verde con los ojos inyectados de ira, que lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Estúpida lagartija engreída!, ¡primero me robas!, ¿y ahora te atreves a volar sobre mi territorio?

-Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi amigo...- comenzó Fluttershy, mientras  
>se acercaba desafiante y enfurecida al dragón.<p>

Spike trato de gritarle pero no tenía aire suficiente en sus pulmones. Escucho la voz desesperada y llena de miedo de Twilight

-¡No!, Fluttershy, el es diferente a el dragón del a montaña, ¡huye!

La pegaso apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando hubo otro rápido movimiento, afortunadamente en ese momento una paca de heno lanzada por Applejack golpeo a Fluttershy, moviéndola del lugar en el que estaba e impidiendo que recibiera la fuerza completa de la garra del dragón.

Aun así el golpe fue terrible, mandándola a gran velocidad hacia abajo e impactándola sobre su gallinero con un ruido atroz. Un escalofrió recorrió a Spike ¿si el golpe le había causado tanto daño a él, otro dragón, que le habría  
>hecho a su frágil amiga?<p>

-Estoy arto de ustedes, malditas criaturas pateti…

Otro sonido de impacto, Rainbow Dash se había estrellado con toda su fuerza contra el costado del dragón, haciéndolo que perdiera el balance y se estrellara contra el bosque. Ella aterrizo tambaleándose a un lado de Twilight, las otras tres ponies habían corrido hacia el gallinero y ya venían de regreso con una muy mal herida Fluttershy.

Todas se acercaron a ella con ojos bañados en lagrimas, en eso una enorme bola de fuego surgió del bosque con el dragón detrás de ella, mas furioso que antes y con un garra sobre las costillas.

-¡Suficiente!, ¡Es hora de recordarles a ustedes y sus estúpidas princesas quienes son los verdaderos gobernantes de estas tierras!

En ese momento una música resonó en Ponyville, era el inicio del segundo día del festival, captando la atención del dragón

– Y creo que ya sé dónde empezar, ¡incinerare ese pueblo y carbonizare a cada uno de sus malditos habitantes!

El dragón comenzó a volar lentamente hacia los indefensos ponies, con una mano sobre el lugar donde lo había impactado Rainbow y una expresión de dolor cada vez que bajaba el ala de ese lado.

Twilight se dirigió a sus amigas

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos, Pinkie y Applejack, corran lo más rápido que puedan hacia Ponyville y adviertan sobre el peligro, esta lastimado y no puedo volar bien, eso nos dará algo de tiempo, Rarity y yo llevaremos a  
>Fluttershy con un medico, Rainbow ¿Puedes golpearlo de nuevo?<p>

-No sin destrozarme todos los huesos, necesitamos algo más duro.

-¿Qué les parece otro dragón?- dijo Spike que se acercaba sosteniéndose la cabeza

Rainbow se le acerco

-¿Estás loco?, ¡Apenas y si puedes mantenerte en el aire, mucho menos tomar la velocidad necesaria!

-No, tiene razón- dijo Twilight -el sube hacia el cielo, tu lo tomas, aceleras y cuando tenga la velocidad lo lanzas contra el dragón, tratando de darle entre los omoplatos, eso reducirá su capacidad de vuelo.

Rarity grito con lagrimas en los ojos -¡Están locas!, aun siendo el mismo un dragón ya esta lastimado, el golpe sería demasiado- y miro a Twilight.

Ella le devolvió la misma mirada de dolor –No tenemos tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

Rarity empezó a llorar, acercándose a Spike lo beso, después sin decir una palabra ayudo a Twilight a levantar a Fluttershy con su magia, todas las ponis salieron corriendo hacia Ponyville, excepto Rainbow que se quedo junto a Spike

–Maldita sea- murmuro esta, y se elevo.

Spike empezó a correr por el camino, recordando lo que hacía unas cuantas horas Rainbow y Fluttershy le habían enseñado, de su mente no se podían apartar las imágenes de su querida amiga estrellándose contra el gallinero y el terrible y delicado estado en el que se encontraba, empezó a aletear y tomar altura

–Maldición- pensó, con lágrimas de dolor, tristeza e ira

–Este se suponía que sería el mejor día de mi vida

En ese momento sintió un par de pezuñas en la espalda y empezó a notar la aceleración, cada vez más y más fuerte.

-¿Listo?- La voz de Rainbow le llegaba apenas audible por la velocidad, este asintió, se acercaban cada vez más al dragón, el cual ya había notado lo que estaba sucediendo y estaba dándose vuelta.

-¡Ahora!

Rainbow lo soltó, Spike trato de encogerse, cuando impacto de lleno en la espalda de la bestia. Esta se estrello pesadamente y dio varias vueltas sobre el suelo, haciendo profundas zanjas en este.

Spike mismo termino creando una. Su brazo izquierdo ardía con el dolor y no podía abrir el ojo ni mover el ala de ese mismo lado. Se levanto tambaleante, con tiempo de ver al dragón verde hacer lo mismo, tratar de extender las alas y después emitir un rugido de dolor, Spike alcanzo a observar incluso que en una de ellas los huesos estaban expuestos.

En eso reconoció donde estaban. La entrada al pueblo, a escasos cien metros empezaban las casas. El dragón también lo noto y empezó a inhalar, Spike reconoció el gesto y olvidándose de su dolor brinco sobre el hocico del dragón, tratando de cerrárselo, termino con su cabeza cerca de las fosas nasales del monstruo y su cola entre los ojos de este.

El dragón empezó a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de lanzar a Spike lejos, este recordó lo que hacía muchos años había visto a el otro hacer y con un gran esfuerzo que mando nuevas oleadas de dolor a través de su cuerpo consiguió hacer crecer unas grandes púas de hueso en su cola, las cuales inmediatamente hundió de manera repetida en la cabeza de su enemigo.

El dragón más grande se enfureció aun mas y estrello su cabeza directamente contra el suelo, al levantarla Spike se encontraba en el pequeño cráter que se había formado, el enorme reptil cerro su puño y lo descargo contra el joven dragón, levantándolo inmediatamente se disponía a dar el último golpe.

-Se acabo- pensó Spike, que a pesar de todo aun podía pensar con un poco de claridad.

–Adiós Rarity- En ese momento dos rayos de magia sostuvieron y jalaron hacia atrás el brazo de la criatura, Twilight y Rarity se encontraban realizando su máximo esfuerzo, un lazo atrapo la otra mano, Applejack y Pinkie  
>Pie jalaban con todas sus fuerzas, las cuatro ponies lentamente lo estaban obligando a doblarse hacia atrás.<p>

Repentinamente dos esferas de magia explotaron en el pecho del dragón, lanzadas por un par de unicornios con armaduras negras, asiéndolo perder a un mas el equilibrio. Dos pegasos con armaduras doradas, cada uno sosteniendo el extremo de una enorme cadena, pasaron volando a los lados del dragón y usando esta finalmente lo derribaron. Más guardias, de ambos grupos, llegaron e inmediatamente sujetaron con magia, cuerdas y cadenas al monstruo.

Todo esto llegaba distorsionado a los sentidos de Spike, como si se tratara de algo muy lejano, cada vez su visión se nublaba más, hasta que lo último que alcanzo a distinguir fue a Twilight y Rarity que se acercaban corriendo, en eso perdió el sentido.

Despertó, todo su cuerpo le dolía, y tenía vendas en la mayor parte de este, su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado. Había algo que le impedía mover el cuello, pero aun así pudo distinguir con su único ojo descubierto a Fluttershy,  
>descansando sobre una cama, también estaba totalmente vendada, pero su respiración era tranquila y podía distinguírsele una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

El joven dragón sintió dos pequeñas fuentes de calor junto a él, giro con gran esfuerzo y dolor su cabeza, solo un poco, y vio a Rarity y Twilight descansando junto a él, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

Era más grande, el doble del tamaño que había tenido antes de luchar contra el dragón. También para su horror, lentamente una idea se fue abriendo paso en su mente, y se negaba a irse….

Mas, mas… es mío… yo lo derrote… su tesoro me pertenece… es mi derecho… nadie me lo puede quitar.


	4. Capitulo 4

Spike libraba una tremenda lucha consigo mismo, aun con el dolor que lo inmovilizaba su instinto lo urgía a levantarse y reclamar el tesoro del dragón derrotado, su mano derecha trato de levantarse por sí sola, una punzada de dolor recorrió todo el brazo y lo hizo gruñir.

-¡Vaya!, ¿ya despertaste?, deberías estarte quieto.

Rainbow Dash entro en su campo visual, tenía unas enormes ojeras y los ojos rojos, pero también una expresión de absoluta felicidad.

¡Largo!... el tesoro es mío… no puedes tenerlo…

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué haces esas caras?, ¿no puedes hablar?, si sigues moviéndote de esa forma vas a despertar a Rarity, la pobre no ha pegado el ojo en tres días y hasta ahora las convencimos a ella y Twilight de que durmieran.

La mención de Rarity le permitió ganar un poco de control sobre sí mismo.

-…er…shy.

-¿He?, ¿Fluttershy?, pues está bien, mejor que tu eso sí, el doctor dijo que en dos días se podrá ir a casa, unas semanas de descanso y estará como nueva, Applejack, Pinkie y yo nos turnaremos para cuidarla, la llevaremos a Sweet Apple Acres, si la llevamos a su casa podría recordarle lo que paso con el dragón.

La sola mención de su enemigo revivió la ira de Spike, trato de incorporarse, desafortunadamente, o tal vez afortunadamente, su pierna izquierda estaba en muy mal estado y solo consiguió sentir más dolor.

-Rayos, quédate quieto, te digo que las vas a despertar, estuviste tres días dormido, los doctores no sabían que hacer contigo, Twilight trajo un montón de libros y eso les ayudo un poco, desde entonces ella y Rarity no se han despegado de ti ni un segundo. Rarity apenas ayer comió algo.

Paz nuevamente, tenía que evitar pensar en lo que paso, tratar de hacer hablar a Rainbow de otra cosa

-...a… lir.

-¿Salir?, ¿tu?, je je, aun falta mucho para eso, no tienes ni un hueso sano, creo que debemos practicar mejor el aterrizaje antes de intentar algo tan loco de nuevo.

-… ny… vil…

-¿Qué?, ¿Ponyville?, pues el pueblo está bien y a los ponies no les paso nada, algunos soldados se llevaron unos buenos golpes ¡Ese dragón si que sabia pelear!

Te aplastare… no te dejare tomar nada… es mío… matare a todos lo que se acerquen.

-Demonios Spike, no te entiendo, un segundo estas quieto y al siguiente te retuerces como babosa con sal, descansa de nuevo, en la mañana podrás hablar todo lo que quieras con Rarity, o mejor dicho todo lo que puedas.

Tenía que sujetarse a ese pensamiento, Rarity, ella te ha salvado antes, es la única, no dejes que…

… cada joya, cada moneda… todo… mío…estúpidos ponies… no me quitaran nada…

… piensa en ella, todo lo que han pasado juntos, el rubí, fue su primer beso…

… es… mío… solo… mío…

… recuerda, tus planes, la bolsa, recuerda…

… mío...

Rainbow Dash restregó su cabeza con la de Spike

-Estoy tan feliz que tu y Fluttershy no hayan… no sabría que hacer si les pasara algo a cualquiera de ustedes, descansa grandote, te lo mereces, yo los cuidare a los dos.

Salió de su vista, sintió como se acostaba junto Rarity y Twilight, la tibieza de la pegaso uniéndose a la de las dos unicornios a las que amaba tanto.

Spike continuo con sus pensamientos para contener la avaricia hasta que el cansancio lo obligo a dormir de nuevo, lo despertó un sonido ahogado, abrió su ojo, la luz del sol lo molestaba un poco, alcanzo a distinguir a Applejack que hablaba con Fluttershy mientras le cambiaban los vendajes. Twilight hablaba con Rainbow, que bostezaba constantemente, le llego el conocido olor a pastel de Pinkie Pie, no podía sentir, ver u oler a Rarity.

-… Tw…ight.

La pony giro al instante, lanzándose hacia el dragón que prácticamente era su pequeño hermano

–Gracias a Celestia que despertaste, me tenias tan preocupada.

Abrazo la cabeza del dragón, lo cual lo lastimo un poco y le hizo gruñir

–Lo siento mucho- Durante mucho tiempo permanecieron así, unidos sin decir palabra.

-… a... ity.

-Lo siento Spike, Sweetie Belle se la llevo a casa a descansar, realmente lo necesitaba, supongo que yo también… Rainbow me conto lo que paso anoche, ¿Por qué tratabas de moverte?

…Largo… no me lo quitaras… me pertenece a mi… ladrona.

Los ojos de la unicornio se llenaron de lágrimas al ver las violentas sacudidas en el cuerpo del dragón cuyo movimiento era contenido solamente por sus propias heridas, y la increíble cantidad de odio que de repente se había concentrado en la mirada antes confundida y cansada.

-Por favor, detente, te estás haciendo daño, piensa en Rarity.

… Todas son ladronas… me hicieron pelar para quedarse con el… el tesoro es…

-¡MIO!

El rugido lleno el lugar, Spike consiguió ponerse en tres de sus cuatro patas, antes de que su pierna izquierda le fallara y colapsara nuevamente, esta vez emitiendo un rugido de dolor, continuo tratando de moverse, mirando a todos los presentes con odio, mientras que rugidos y pequeñas llamas salían de su boca, hasta que cerro su ojo, cuando lo abrió la mirada había cambiado, dolor pena, confusión, cerro nuevamente el ojo, del cual escapo una lagrima y no lo volvió a abrir, su respiración se volvió más pausada y profunda.

El silencio que lleno la sala solo se veía perturbado por los sollozos contenidos de Twilight, que se acerco más a Spike y recargo tiernamente su cabeza en la frente de este.

Durante el día el dragón habría de vez en cuando su ojo, cualquier intento de hablar con él solo era recibido con miradas esquivas, o cerrándolo nuevamente, sus parpados se habían vuelto su escondite, Twilight tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente, tal vez si Rarity hablaba con él, pero no estaba segura de que efecto podría tener en su amiga un ataque como el que había sucedido. Ella misma le había pedido a Sweetie Belle que se la llevara a su casa, traerla de nuevo tan rápido para ver a Spike en ese estado, no se sentía cómoda con eso.

-Y bien, ¿que piensas hacer dulzura?

-No sé, no sé qué hacer, siempre tengo un plan pero ahora…

-Hey, déjame ver si entendí, ¿te enfrentaste a la pony mas malvada de toda la historia de Ecuestria, le enseñaste quien manda al señor del caos y ahora que tu hermanito te necesita te das por vencida?

-No es tan fácil, estaban ustedes conmigo entonces, pero ahora…

-¡Por mis corrales!, ¿Y cuanto tiempo piensan tu y Spike llevar esto solos?, ¿otros seis años? ¿Creen que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que está pasando?, lo he visto cientos de veces comparar su tamaño con los arboles, y la cara de angustia que tiene cuando se da cuenta que se hizo más grande. ¿Crees que no estamos deseosas de ayudar?, pero ustedes no nos dejan, ¿Qué crees que fue la lección de vuelo?, estamos preocupadas por él, no nos gusta verlo meterse en trabajos cada vez más duros y peligrosos, se paso el invierno en una mina, una maldita mina por el amor de Celestia. ¿Qué sigue?, nos duele a todas, sé que no se puede librar de lo que sea que lo hace querer cosas y crecer, pero no tienen que llevarlo encima solo ustedes dos, tienen cinco amigas que quieren de ayudar. Por favor, déjennos acercarnos más.

Twilight rompió a llorar, abrazando a su amiga, unos segundos después Pinkie se unió al abrazo, Fluttershy lloraba desde su cama, acompañada por Rainbow.

-Lamento interrumpir, señora, señoritas…

Un unicornio negro entro a la sala, su ojo derecho color dorado parecía ser capaz de ver hasta lo más profundo de los ponies, el izquierdo estaba completamente nublado y se veía de un color gris, Atrás de él entro un pony de tierra color gris con crin café, ambos portaban una armadura negra. El unicornio se quito el casco que lo identificaba como un oficial de alto rango, revelando una crin blanca, realizo un saludo militar.

-Comandante White Thunder, de la de la guardia nocturna al servicio de su etérea majestad, princesa Luna de Equestria, mi compañero, Cabo Lucky Eyes, experto en cryptozoologia, es un placer saludar a las primeras caballeros de la orden de la corona solar al servicio de sus Majestades

Las ponies estaban algo confundidas, no estaban acostumbradas a oír el titulo que les fue conferido después de la derrota de Discord. Twilight empezó a murmurar

-¿Cryptozoo…? ¡Un momento!, ¡están aquí por Spike!

Sin decir nada el pony de tierra se acerco a Spike llevando en su boca una regla, el dragón acababa de abrir nuevamente su ojo y lo miraba con curiosidad.

-En efecto, Sir Twilight, su compañero ha llamado poderosamente mi atención.

Después de unos minutos el pony regreso y se planto detrás de su oficial. Este no se giro, siguió clavando su mirada en las ponies.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno señor, nunca había visto un caso como este, físicamente ya casi es un dragón adulto, me cuesta trabajo creer que sea tan joven como indican los reportes previos y que haya podido desarrollar su cuerpo según los estándares, aun en los dragones criados por otros dragones es difícil de conseguir, adicionalmente y de acuerdo al reporte médico todo parece indicar que sus huesos y escamas son más resistentes que lo normal en un dragón de su tamaño, sin mencionar su fuerza, digo, usted lo vio cerrar el hocico del dragón mayor, se trata realmente de un caso excepcional señor.

-¿En caso de que se volviera salvaje, nuevamente, de que grado de riesgo estamos hablando?

-Bueno señor, eso es subjetivo, pero me atrevería a decir que un grado cuatro, tal vez llegando a cinco, señor.

Twilight se adelanto, externando la molestia de sus compañeras

-¡Spike no es peligroso!

-Eso me toca a mi decidirlo, señorita, escuche del incidente de hace unas horas, el dragón grande fue un grado cuatro, tenemos un potencial grado cinco aquí, ha hecho un buen trabajo criando a su dragón señorita, quizá demasiado bueno.

Se acerco lentamente a Spike, se planto delante de él observándolo durante varios minutos, Spike rehuía la mirada y finalmente cerró el ojo.

-Demonios, por unos días me hiciste pensar que tenías más valor, eres la excusa más patética de dragón que jamás he visto en mi vida.

Spike no se movió.

-En ese caso supongo que estará bien quedarme con el tesoro del otro, ese si era un verdadero dragón.

-¡Detente, déjalo en paz!– grito Twilight tratando de acercarse, pero el otro guardia a la detuvo

Spike se movió de manera violenta, lanzando una mordida, el comandante movió la cabeza hacia atrás, esquivando por solo unos centímetros.

-Bien, si te interesa tanto el tesoro te lo dejare pero me quedare con ya sabes quién.

Spike se lanzo hacia adelante con más fuerza, su garra derecha se clavo profundamente en el piso del hospital, dejando profundos surcos y obligando al unicornio a moverse, el ojo de Spike se concentraba en el soldado, irradiando ira pura.

Rainbow Dash se coloco entre ambos,

-¡Ya es suficiente!, ¿qué quieres hacerle?

White Thunder la rodeo, acercándose aun más al dragón

-Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, dragón, pero en el fondo sigues siendo un niño tonto. No escuche lo que te dijo su majestad, pero sé que fue, porque en su momento me dijo lo mismo

El unicornio se golpeo fuertemente la armadura

-¡Deber!

Seguidamente de entre su armadura salió flotando, rodeado de un resplandor grisáceo, un pequeño relicario el cual se abrió, permitiéndole ver a Spike el retrato de una unicornio sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un pequeño potro.

–Y amor, ese es el lema de la guardia nocturna, solo estás haciendo uno, y no de manera correcta, tu verdadero deber no es volverte un esclavo, utiliza esa gran cabeza tuya, ya te debes de haber dado cuenta cual es, no eches a perder todo lo que tus amigas han hecho por ti, lo que tu hermana ha hecho por ti.

El unicornio se dio la vuelta, y salió de la sala, seguido por su subordinado, dos pegasos, que las ponies no habían visto, se movieron de ambos lados de la puerta –Muy bien señores, nuestro trabajo termino aquí, regresemos a Canterlot.

Spike estaba adolorido, pero al mismo tiempo feliz, comprendió lo que el comandante hizo, y decidió seguir su consejo.

Dos días después Fluttershy se fue, dejándolo un poco solo, pero feliz de que su amiga estuviera bien. Por su parte ya podía hablar mejor, y recupero la vista de su ojo izquierdo, llamo a Twilight, que en ese momento era la única con él.

-¿Como estas hermanito?

-Nunca me habías llamado así antes.

-No sé, muchos ponies nos ven así, ¿te molesta?

-No, en lo absoluto, mañana regresa Rarity, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ¿estás emocionado?

-Nervioso, ¿aun tienes la bolsa?

-Si, después de… lo que paso, Pinkie y Applejack regresaron a la casa de Fluttershy y la encontraron, no me digas que…

-Pienso continuar con el plan.

Twilight abrazo la cabeza del dragón,

-Muy bien ¿no te importa quedarte solo un tiempo?, necesito ir por ella a la casa, mira nada mas lo que estoy diciendo ¡por supuesto que no te importa!, ya regreso.-

Spike sonreía mientras ella se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad, bajo de nuevo su cabeza, y lentamente se perdió en sus sueños.

El día siguiente llego de sorpresa, Spike perdió rápidamente toda la confianza que lo llenaba la noche anterior, Twilight hablaba mucho, pero no ponía atención a sus palabras, lo único que hacía era voltear a ver la bolsa y la puerta alternadamente, si los reptiles sudaran él y su hermana estarían nadando en este momento...

La puerta se abrió, el corazón de Spike latía como nunca antes había latido, Rarity entro, a pesar de las circunstancias conservaba su trote y su porte elegante, aunque su crin estaba un poco despeinada y se le notaba que no había dormido ni comido bien en un tiempo.

Rainbow Dash entro con una expresión fastidiada y bostezando, atrás de ellas dando pequeños saltos llego Pinkie, con una canasta de manzanas en su boca… y una de sus hijas en la cabeza, la pequeña potra de color azul y crin verde parecía estar decidida a comprobar si la crin de su mama era realmente algodón de azúcar y la mordía con una expresión de total concentración. Para alegría y sorpresa de Spike Fluttershy llego unos segundos después, apoyándose en Applejack, el miro a Twilight, que le guiño un ojo.

Rarity inmediatamente corrió hacia el dragón y lo abrazo. Rainbow Dash dedico a Twilight una mirada ligeramente molesta.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el problema?, estaba muy a gusto durmiendo bien por primera vez en una semana y me hicieron venir aquí así que más vale que esto sea bueno.

Applejack golpeo a su amiga con su sombrero

-Shhh, cállate.

Spike aparto delicadamente a Rarity.

-Heeee, bueno, yoo… rayos, me pase toda la noche pensando en algo, no sé cómo decirlo, bueno, tu… y yo…. Desde hace mucho tiempo… y… bueno... yo... haaa, demonios.

Metió su mano en una bolsa de terciopelo negro, saco un collar de oro labrado, tenia esculpidas delicadas flores y hojas, con un espacio en el centro en forma de un corazón, tomo el rubí que hacía ya tanto tiempo le había entregado a su amada y lo separo delicadamente del viejo collar, para ponerlo en su nuevo lugar, después coloco el collar en el cuello de Rarity. realizo toda la operación con ambas manos, aun la que estaba lastimada, pero si hubo dolor no lo sintió, estaba perdido es esos maravillosos ojos azules.

-heeee, me… me preguntaba si tu...

-¡Por supuesto que si Spikey-Wikey!, por supuesto que si…

La pony abrazo la cabeza del dragón, Twilight sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, Pinkie lloraba cantidades imposibles de agua mientras su hija le acercaba un pañuelo, Applejack y Fluttershy se abrazaban, esta ultima dando grandes gritos de alegría, Rainbow Dash repetía

- No voy a llorar, rayos, no voy a llorar, snif… no… snif…

Tres meses pasaron como un sueño, Spike volaba hacia Canterlot llevando a Twilight cuidadosamente presionada contra su pecho.

-No entiendo, pensé que la ceremonia seria en Ponyville.

-Rarity es una caballero de la orden de la corona solar, además las princesas insistieron en celebrar por todo lo alto la primera unión entre un pony y un dragón.

-Pero, la invitación decía que seria a las diez de la noche, y apenas son las ocho de la mañana, ¿Por qué vamos tan temprano?, ¿Por qué no pude traer a Rarity también?

-No te preocupes, las princesas mandaron un carruaje por ella, además es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, bueno, eso es lo que dice mi libro.

Después de muchas horas de preparativos, la mayoría de los cuales Spike no entendía del todo, comenzó la ceremonia, El gran salón de Canterlot estaba lleno a reventar, las princesas estaban sentadas en sus tronos gemelos.

A los pies de estos estaba Spike, con Twilight a su lado. Spike lucía una armadura negra, especialmente creada para el mientras que Twilight usaba un hermoso vestido, regalo de Rarity.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué la armadura?

-Ya te dije que no te podías casar con una caballero sin ponerte algo decente, además fue un regalo de la princesa Luna. Y ya deja de hablar y moverte, pareces un niño.

-Necesito una dona, una tonelada de donas.

-Shhhhh, silencio

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, de inmediato cientos de pájaros entraron, silbando y cantando, Rarity entro al salón caminando lentamente. Llevaba un vestido blanco con adornos de oro y una larga cola, que era llevada por las tres hijas de Pinkie, su crin estaba trenzada con rosas blancas, mantenía su paso elegante que siempre la había caracterizado. Detrás de ella venían las demás ponys, todas, incluyendo a Applejack y Rainbow, usaban vestidos que la misma Rarity había diseñado para esa ocasión. La procesión recorrió la gran alfombra que era guardada por guardias de ambas ordenes.

Esta se detuvo frente a los tronos, Applejack y Rainbow se colocaron del lado de Spike, Pinkie y Fluttershy del lado de Rarity.

Twilight se acerco un poco a Spike

–Hey, cierra la boca.

Las dos princesas se levantaron de sus tronos y bajaron hasta quedar a un par de escalones arriba de la pareja, la princesa Celestia fue la primera en hablar.

-Mis muy amados ponies, nos encontramos este día celebrando el día más importante para la vida de un par de amigos, una maravillosa pony y un ejemplar dragón que ya han demostrado su valía, su desinterés y su compromiso por el futuro de Ecuestria, No es necesario que les comente de los grandes servicios que Lady Rarity de Ponyville ha prestado a toda Ecuestria, esfuerzos que siempre se han visto auxiliados por, a partir de ahora, Lord Spike el dragón, igualmente es de celebrarse la unión entre un dragón y una pony, que abre paso a mejores relaciones con nuestros antiguos compañeros y vecinos, pero especialmente, celebramos la unión de dos corazones que se aman.

Celestia retrocedió y Luna se adelanto

-La historia de estos dos corazones es una de perdón, esperanza y generosidad, que será recordada en toda Ecuestria, vuestras acciones han demostraron que no hay nada que realmente evite la realización de cualquier sueño, recibid, mis muy amados súbditos y sobretodo mis muy queridos amigos, nuestras bendiciones reales y que el sol, la luna y las estrellas guíen por toda la eternidad vuestros caminos en esta maravillosa vida nueva que habéis comenzado.

Spike extendió su mano izquierda y Rarity levando su pata derecha hasta que ambas se tocaron, un listón dorado y uno purpura, rodeados por un resplandor de su mismo color se enredaron y anudaron en estas, hubo un estallido de alegría por todo el salón, las princesas restregaron sus cabezas en la de cada uno de los recién casados y estos se frotaron mutuamente, la pareja comenzó a andar por la alfombra, Spike teniendo mucho cuidado de mantener el paso de Rarity. Las princesas caminaron detrás de ellos, seguidos por las caballeras de la orden de la corona solar.

El banquete se llevo a cabo en los jardines del palacio, Spike y Rarity ocupando los lugares de honor con la princesa Celestia sentada al lado de Rarity y la princesa Luna al lado de Spike, y sus amigas repartidas en la mesa. Eventualmente el comandante White Thunder se presento, portando su uniforme de gala, después de hacer las reverencias a las princesas se dirigió a Spike.

-Bien hecho dragón, ya veo que lograste una de las dos cosas, pero esto no es el fin, es el principio de muchas experiencias nuevas, pero creo que aun te falta algo para seguir fielmente el consejo de su majestad, nos caería bien tener un muchacho grande entre nosotros, dime, ¿te gusta lucir esa armadura?

Spike miro a Rarity, que le sonrió, después a Twilight y finalmente a la princesa Luna

–Si, sería un gran honor que se me permitiera seguir sus ordenes comandante y servir a su etérea majestad.

La fiesta prosiguió por horas, en algún momento, como lo requería la tradición, los nuevos esposos desaparecieron discretamente, Rarity y Spike se encontraban sentados en un jardín lejano donde apenas se podía oír la celebración.

-Bueno, no fue precisamente con un príncipe, pero si te casaste en el castillo.

-Me case con un lord, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

-Heeeee, ¿Qué es exactamente un lord?

-No importa si es un príncipe, un lord o un plebeyo, lo que importa es que eres tú.

-No sabes cómo me has hecho feliz, no tengo como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Lo único que necesito de ti es que te quedes a mi lado, tu también me has ayudado, tu confianza y la necesidad de mi ayuda me han convertido en una mejor pony a lo largo de todos estos años, me has hecho más sensible a las necesidades de la gente, eso me ha hecho desempeñar mi papel como el elemento de la generosidad mejor, en un principio fuiste solo un tierno niño que se enamoro de la amiga de su hermana, pero creciste, maduraste, cambiaste, te convertiste en algo mas, y estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Si hice todo eso fue para estar junto a ti.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias.

Spike se levanto y recogió delicadamente a su amada esposa

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado en especial?

-Siempre he querido ir a las islas del sur

El dragón emprendió el vuelo, un pequeño punto que perdía en la distancia, cobijado por la suave luz de la luna que de vez en cuando se reflejaba en un rubí rojo fuego.


	5. Capitulo 5

Spike se sentó junto a su esposa en la entrada de su casa, todo estaba en silencio esa noche, excepto por la respiración superficial y rápida de Rarity, que estaba acostada a su lado, ella había insistido en salir a tomar aire fresco, arguyendo que le ayudaría. Spike no dejaba de acariciar delicadamente la crin gris de su compañera, Rarity sabia que cuando el tenia algún problema le gustaba salir a observar Ponyville desde lo alto de la montaña, especialmente en la noche.

Spike recorrió con su aguda vista la pequeña ciudad, había crecido mucho en cincuenta años, pero muchos de los lugares que lo llenaban de recuerdos estaban aun ahí.

La delicada respiración de Rarity se vio interrumpida por un fuerte ataque de tos, habían empezado hacia seis meses, y eran cada vez mas frecuentes, a pesar de que insistía que estaba bien Spike llevo a su esposa al médico.

Aun podía escuchar las palabras de este

-No es nada fuera de lo normal para una pony de su edad, comandante.

-Sus amigas son de la misma edad y tienen perfecta salud.

-Bueno comandante, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero vivir en una cueva húmeda y fría durante tantos años tuvo un efecto en su salud, puedo darle medicina, pero eso solo retrasaría… bueno, ya sabe.

El recordarlo lleno de culpa a Spike, había sido su idea mudarse a la cueva que utilizo el dragón rojo, a pesar de que fue acondicionada para Rarity el doctor tenía razón, en el fondo seguía siendo una cueva fría y húmeda

-¿Qué te pasa?... no digas que nada, estas muy serio, no digas que no, conozco ese ruido que haces con los dientes cuando algo te preocupa.

-No es nada, está bajando la temperatura, deberíamos entrar.

-Me gusta estar aquí, a ti también, además, no hace ninguna diferencia ¿o sí?

El dragón respiro hondo, levantando la vista hacia la luna, había intentado todo, daría lo que fuera, por unos cuantos años más, unos meses, tan solo unos días mas...

Recordó la conversación que hacía dos días había tenido en el castillo. Ni siquiera la princesa a la que había servido fielmente por décadas le dijo lo que necesitaba oír.

-Lo siento joven amigo, realmente me lastima el corazón deciros esto, pero el flujo del tiempo así como las leyes de la vida es algo que ni siquiera yo o mi querida hermana podemos cambiar, así fue decidido eones antes de que nos naciéramos, por seres ante los cuales nuestros poderes son mínimos, se como os sentís, nos hemos sufrido del mismo dolor, hemos visto cientos de nuestros más queridos amigos marchitarse como lo hacen las flores más hermosas, por supuesto, comprendo que vuestro dolor es más profundo por perder a vuestra amada compañera.

-No es justo, he estado junto a ella por muy poco tiempo

-Poco tiempo si lo contamos como alguien de tu sangre, pero mucho tiempo para un pony, decidme, ¿estabais ambos consientes de esta situación el día de su unión, cierto?

-Supongo que ambos lo sabíamos en el fondo, pero no nos importo.

-Exactamente, además estoy segura que ambos habéis llenado esos años que a voz parecen escasos de dulces momentos, la habéis hecho feliz, lo sé, y saber eso te ayudara a soportar el dolor de la separación, ahora ve, amigo mío, vuestra compañera os está esperando.

Spike regreso su vista a Rarity, aun era hermosa, a pesar de que su cuerpo se había marchitado, su crin y cola se habían vuelto grises, su elegante forma de moverse se había ido, ella seguía siendo hermosa ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué me vez?, me vas a hacer sonrojar si te me quedas viendo así tanto tiempo.

-Nada, no te preocupes, descansa.

Spike paseaba su vista por todo Ponyville, todos los recuerdos que despertaban los lugares que reconocía le llenaban al mismo tiempo de alegría y dolor. Eventualmente su vista se poso en un gran árbol en el centro de la ciudad, en un árbol muy querido para él, una nueva punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón. No solo Rarity, también su amada hermana Twilight, sus queridas amigas Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, todas se irían apagando, poco a poco.

Se esforzó un poco más, alcanzo a distinguir detalles de la biblioteca, había una lámpara encendida en la terraza del observatorio exterior, entrecerró los ojos y la pudo ver, sentada junto a su viejo telescopio, cubierta con una manta. El dragón se sobresalto, aparentemente Twilight lo estaba viendo, o por lo menos viendo en dirección de la montaña, y también miraba constantemente a un par de libros, Spike los reconoció, uno era el viejo libro que le había mostrado hacia tantos años, el otro era el primer libro de astronomía que ella había escrito, en el describía sus descubrimientos, que le habían ganado el título de astrónoma personal de la princesa Celestia.

Recordó, recordó lo que había hablado con su hermana en varias ocasiones, sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas cuando comprendió, a pesar de ser un dragón adulto, a pesar de haber sobrevivido a la guerra con los grifos y a muchas cosas más, aun seguía dependiendo de Twilight y ella seguía cuidándolo y guiándolo.

-Gracias.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Prepárate, mi amor, vamos a viajar.

-¿Qué?, ¿a dónde?, estamos bien aquí, quiero estar aquí, no necesitamos ir a algún lugar

-¿Confías en mi?

-Como el primer día.

Spike la levanto con sumo cuidado y la llevo hacia adentro, se puso su vieja armadura, a ella la coloco en un gran montón de cobijas, que levanto con cuidado y presiono con suma delicadeza contra su pecho.

Salió, desplego sus alas y se elevo, cada vez más, al principio fue fácil, pero poco a poco el frio aumento, el aire se hacía más difícil de respirar, miro a Rarity, parecía estar bien, se esforzó mas, siguió subiendo, cada vez con menor velocidad, el esfuerzo empezó a ser demasiado para su cuerpo, pero no le importo, lo único que le importaba era que sus manos pudieran proteger a Rarity, siguió subiendo, su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente frio, así que empezó a lanzar fuego lentamente, no para él, sino para calentar su pecho, para que ella no sintiera las terriblemente bajas temperaturas, el hielo se empezó a formar en su cuerpo y su armadura, perdió velocidad, empezaba a perder el sentido, el hielo se fue haciendo más grueso, subía por inercia, pero esta no duraría mucho, cerró los ojos, estaba muy cansado.

-Tengo frio, ¿qué pasa?, ¿ya llegamos?

Fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar y abrir los ojos. Sus alas se extendieron de nuevo, con fuerza nacida no de sus músculos sino de su amor por su esposa. Hubo un estallido de llamas verdes, comenzó a subir cada vez más rápido, ya no era necesario que moviera sus alas. La temperatura de las llamas que lo rodeaban y la velocidad fue demasiado para su armadura, que se desintegraba en grandes pedazos, pero no le importo. Tuvo un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia cuando noto que de entre sus manos escapaban pequeños trozos de metal dorado, para finalmente dejar caer un pequeño objeto de color rojo brillante. Seguía subiendo, pero ya no miraba hacia arriba, miraba al gran tesoro que tenía entre sus manos, la respiración de ella era más profunda y pausada, podía ver cada vez mas mechas de cabello purpura en su crin gris, pero sobretodo, veía sus hermosos ojos azules, ella se estiro, el bajo su cabeza, hasta que casi se tocaron.

Las viejas ponys subieron lentamente las escaleras hasta el observatorio. Twilight estaba acostada mirando al cielo.

Rainbow se dejo caer pesadamente junto a ella

-Bueno, no es saludable hacernos venir a estas horas, mañana tengo que revisar los reportes de los nuevos candidatos para entrar a los Wonderbolts, ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy se acerco y coloco delicadamente su cabeza junto a la de la unicornio

-Si, siento quejarme, y sabes que me gusta venir pero, ¿Qué es tan importante?

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué es eso?, ¡es una estrella fugaz!, ¡Verde!, ¡que cae hacia arriba!- la emoción de Pinkie hizo que se parara peligrosamente sobre el barandal.

Applejack miraba atentamente la ilustración de uno de los libros que su vieja amiga había estado leyendo,

-¡Por todas las manzanas de Ecuestria! es… es… ¿es él?

Twilight seguía atentamente la brillante luz que subía y ya estaba más lejos que la luna misma, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

–Ellos… ellos son.


	6. Epilogo

El Joven unicornio esperaba nervioso junto a la gran puerta de metal negro, sosteniendo un gran montón de libros y papeles. Tal vez había exagerado al pedirle ese favor a la princesa Celestia, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

La puerta se abrió y un Pony de tierra con armadura negra le dijo secamente

-Ya puedes entrar.

Encontró a la princesa Luna sentada, mirando por una ventana de su habitación, al oír los pasos esta volteo.

-Saludos, ¿Vos sois el nuevo discípulo de mi querida hermana?

-S… si, si su maj… majestad.

-No os pongáis nervioso, mi hermana me comento que necesitabais de mi ayuda en ciertos menesteres de tus estudios.

-Heee, si, es sobre unas estrellas sabe, y como usted es la encargada de la noche pues…

-Adelante entonces, ¿Qué dudas son las que te inquietan?

-Bueno, vera…

El pony extendió una gran cantidad de libros y papeles enfrente de la princesa.

–Son estas, son extrañas, parecen estar fijas sobre la Ciudad de Ponyville, lo cual es raro ya que las demás estrellas rotan, además su color es muy diferente, la grande es verde, la pequeña es blanca con purpura.

Señalo un mapa estelar en un viejo libro

– La primera mención que hay de ellas está en el último libro que escribió Twilight la Sabia hace quinientos años, pero es aun más raro. Ella siempre nombro a las estrellas que descubría con claves de letras y números, pero a estas les puso nombres… nombres de Ponies, además las identifica como la constelación del Rubí de Fuego, aunque sean solo dos estrellas.

La princesa se levanto, camino lentamente hacia un vitral que adornaba una gran pared en su habitación, representaba a un dragón y una pony, entrelazados con listones dorados y purpuras, flotando enfrente de la luna, en un cielo estrellado.

Abrió un pequeño cofre que se encontraba en una mesita frente al vitral. Adentro había un rubí de fuego con la forma de un corazón, el cual saco con sumo cuidado.

-Las respuestas que buscáis se encuentran dentro de una vieja leyenda, ¿deseáis escucharla?


End file.
